Two For One
by GlitchGirl23
Summary: AU. The Book of Ages was changed so that the eight demons ruled the world. Jade is the only one to remember. Before she can do anything Drago, Shendu's son takes claim of her for his servant.
1. Chapter 1

**J: Yup. I went there...again. "Sigh" To those that follow me for my other stories you'll notice that this is written a little more...awkwardly. The reason for that being that there was practically no fanfiction for me to read before hand and become accustomed to how the characters should be portrayed through third person perspective. As I write it will get better. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Jackie Chan Characters.**

**P.S. To those waiting for chapters of the Babysitter series there is a chapter finished I'm just waiting for it to get edited. **

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK JCA FANS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Jade couldn't stop Shendu in time, she managed to pull a piece of paper from the book but not stop him. The Book of Ages flashed knocking her into darkness. When she woke up to the unpaved road and old fashioned homes she knew the worst had happened. Her nightmares became reality upon seeing Shendu in flesh and blood. From there things became worse and worse. Her hero Uncle Jackie didn't know how to fight and the two of them were stuck as Shendu's servants. She had to do something, she remembered the way things were supposed to be, it was up to her to put things right.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"Child, it's talon day." Shendu held up his foot expectantly, Jade saw a different manner of insects and clumped dead skin around his toes. She was gonna hurl up the last thing she ate at Mooseworld the smell was so rank.

She had to cooperate though, if she acted as her normal defiant self Shendu would notice something was wrong. Jackie reached over and handed her the talon clippers. _'Do it for the world, you can get back at him for this. Just don't think about it. Think about chiselling puppies and rainbows in his old stone body. Yes, such awesome revenge would be hers once everything was back to normal.' _A pleased smirk at her awful thoughts stretched across Jade's face.

Shendu glanced around his room filled with servants. Valmont and the enforcers made excellent jesters. Jackie Chan an obedient food servant that never disappointed. The child also did her tasks well. _'What is this? Why is she smiling?' _Shendu narrowed his eyes upon the human girl. This was not right. He knew quite well that talon's day brought a sickly colour to her face, not once had she ever smiled. His enemies were never allowed to feel happiness, it was only him who would feel joy in their suffering. His eyes never left her as she completed the task, he waited until she finished before addressing her.

Jade clipped off the last talon with a sigh of relief, no more nasty nails and gunk. She gave the expected bow and moved to make a run for it. "Stay child. The rest of you will leave." The Dark Hand jesters gladly fled, Jackie gave her a worried look and reluctantly left.

_'Oh no, oh no, oh no! There's no way he knows I remember.' _Jade's heart felt ready to burst it was pumping so fast from panic. To hide her nerves she lowered her head to avoid eye contact. Seconds passed with her looking at the floor and Shendu in turn scrutinizing her. He could smell her fear and see that her hands clutched the bottom of her shirt from nerves. He leaned forward to inspect her more closely, "Why were you smiling just now?"

_'Uh oh, quick think of something!' _ "I -I was just remembering my dream from last night." Her voice wavered with the lie, the lie that might work.

"Oh? And what happened in this dream?" There was something different, something he couldn't pin point about her appearance.

"I was in a field of flowers and had a puppy." Jade felt proud on that one. It was so childish and girly Shendu had to accept the lie. To add to it she finally looked up to show a face of youthful innocence.

She'd habitually made hand gestures with her explanation, allowing Shendu to finally catch sight of the difference he'd been looking for. A moose shaped wrist watch was on her wrist when it should not exist. There was no technology in this world since man kind had been enslaved, preventing them from producing electricity and their annoying machines. "So, you do remember. I don't know how you were unaffected but you will not be given an opportunity to be a problem." The shadow khaun were on her before she could move her foot off the ground.

They pinned her down with her face smooshed against the floor, no longer needing to act she struggled, "Let me go you stupid ninja! Rrgh!" Jackie's training could only do so much, but with a small body that training gave her no aid in a match of physical strength.

Shendu leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees, "Now what should I do with you? Lock you up in the dungeon for you to slowly wither away into nothing? Or perhaps feed you to my pets?…No, you are a Chan. You would find a way to get free in both scenarios. That leaves me with no choice but to incinerate you here and now."

Flames gathered in his mouth, Jade closed her eyes and struggled harder. Things couldn't end this way, the demons had to be stopped.

"Father, what are you doing?" A male voice with an unnatural gravel under tone filled the empty throne room.

Jade cracked open an eye to see that Shendu's flames had gone back into his body. She followed Shendu's gaze to the right of the room where a figure about the same height as Uncle stood in the shadows. He stepped forward into the light allowing Jade to see that he was covered in green scales, had a tail and red eyes. He wore a sleeveless black shirt with red lining and a flame design in the middle of his chest. In modern terms Jade would call him a lizard man. Shendu smiled, "Excellent timing Drago, I was just about to burn this human into ashes. I know you enjoy executions."

Drago looked to be in his teens maybe twenties if he were human. Connecting the dots from what she'd just heard Jade had to comment, "Wow aren't you a great father figure, what's better than letting your kid watch another kid be roasted alive?" This earned her a glare from father and son. Jade didn't care, if she was going to be toast she would make sure to go out fighting in some way.

"I've changed my mind. You may have the honour destroying this disobedient urchin." Shendu relaxed back in his throne, his son was more ruthless than him. Jade Chan's execution would be much worse he was sure.

The shadow khaun that had been holding her down released her. Given the chance to move she did an under leg sweep to unbalance the ninja. Up on her feet she took off running. She'd assumed that Shendu's speed was only thanks to the rabbit talisman. This assumption was proven wrong when Drago raced ahead of her to block her escape. In a quick grab he had her up in the air close to his face. On eye level Drago saw her fear slowly take place of her defiance. He relished in the abundance of fear humans produced," Any last words shrimp?"

"Non that I wouldn't get grounded for later." She was afraid, she was sure Drago could feel her heart beat through his grip on her arms. Her parents, Uncle and Jackie would be devastated when they learned she was dead.

Drago cocked a smirk, "Good choice." He dropped her on the floor. Jade hadn't expected it and landed on her back uncomfortably. It didn't make sense, why drop her if he was going to kill her? Her answer came in the form of Drago's foot connecting with her stomach and sending her flying across the room.

That had really hurt, her hands holding her soon to be bruised stomach she staggered onto her feet to glare at Drago for an explanation, "You don't get to die so easily. You will learn your place first even if I have to beat you into one giant bruise."

Wincing with the movement she got into the fighting stance Uncle Jackie had taught her. Surprise registered on Drago's face from this and remained when she scoffed at him, "Tch, you can try, but I know the ancient art of butt whoop."

Drago liked this change. It was pathetic how humans would bow and quiver just from a look. If the human could fight he might actually enjoy himself. He closed the distance between them with a leap, she jumped out of the way with a back flip. He attacked with punches that she dodged well enough while backing up, when he changed to a kick abruptly she managed to block but went sliding backwards from the force. The impact had made her arm go numb and even shaking it out didn't do much to regain the feeling.

Drago invited her to take the offensive with the 'come hither' hand gesture. Jade accepted that invitation and took off charging, timing her jump she went in with her drop kick. Drago anticipated this by side stepping to let her continue onwards into the wall. At the last second she put out her other foot so both met the wall allowing her to fall onto her hands and fold back onto her feet. Drago changed tactics and launched a fire ball at her. Diving out of the way Jade cried out, "Hey! Fire balls are cheating!"

"My house my rules little girl." Drago was grinning, he was thoroughly enjoying himself. It didn't bother him that a lowly human girl was trying to fight him or that he was holding back. He wanted to draw this out until he could just touch her to make her fall to the floor.

The barrage of fire balls continued with Jade being able to do nothing but dodge. Shendu watched the sad excuse of a fight only to see how his son handled things. Shendu was pleased to see the annoying girl struggle to survive, and even more pleased to see his son enjoying himself. He should have let Drago play with his servants long ago.

Jade was slowing down, if the extreme game of dodge ball went on for much longer she'd get hit for sure. "I believe you've played long enough Drago."

Drago scowled over his shoulder at his father, "Fine." Jade couldn't believe it, Drago had been holding back. He hadn't taken her serious at all. Realizing this brought on another wave of fear, she'd barely kept up at that level. With him going full out she was done for.

At full speed Jade only saw him as a green blur. She was flat on her back with Drago's foot pressed down on her chest in a blink. The wind knocked out of her she wheezed and coughed. As air filled her lungs Jade put her hands to work clawing and pulling on Drago's foot. "It was fun while it lasted." Flames built in his mouth to be a stream rather than a shot. Jade experienced some déjà vu as she closed her eyes and covered her face with her arms.

The heat and light came but not on her, it hit the floor next to her. When the light and heat stopped she uncovered her face to see a scorch mark next to her head, the bit of hair that had been close at the time was singed adding an unpleasant aroma to the air. Once again she was still alive, looking up at Drago she found him glaring at her with a thoughtful tilt to his head, "What is the meaning of this Drago?" Shendu knew Drago was still in a rebellious stage but to not kill someone was out of character for him.

Drago reached down and grabbed Jade by her shirt. He explained as he changed his hold from the front of her shirt to the back collar, " I've made a decision. You've been telling me to get my own servant instead of borrowing and killing yours. I've decided SHE will be my servant."

Shendu beat Jade to the punch in an exclamation of surprise, "WHAT? No! I will not allow this."

Drago smirked at this, his voice oozing with confidence he practically crowed, "Under our laws a demon may do as they like with the life of another if that life is within their power. You relinquished your claim on her life when you allowed me to execute her." Jade was more stunned by the fact that demons had laws rather than her life being spared for personal servitude to Lizard Boy.

Shendu growled in frustration. It was times like these that he cursed the laws that kept his kind from going to war with each other. Rising from his throne Shendu pointed at Jade with a hiss, "Listen to me Drago. That child is not to be underestimated, she knows what was before I put us back into power. She is one of the four that has fought against me and my siblings. She is a threat and must be eliminated."

As Shendu explained Jade's past involvement with the demons she couldn't help but smile smugly, it felt good to be recognized as a force to be worried about. Her smile fell when Drago smiled wider, "Don't worry, after I'm done with her she'll be as harmless as a fly.


	2. Chapter 2

**J: I certainly wasn't expecting reviews as quickly as I got them, but I guess I should have remembered that netflix has JCA for viewing pleasure right now. I'm really envious of all you netflix owners by the way. To show my appreciation here's the next chapter.**

**Thanks to: org13fan, Senda san, Alana Fox, and jameygamer :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any JCA characters.**

**P.S. I know I make Drago smirk a lot, but I'm still uncomfortable writing his character, annnd...you know he's a sexy beast when he smirks ;D **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Shendu did not want this to happen. His son had not been in place facing countless obstacles to his return to power. Going to the Book of Ages to change the reality of the past had been a last resort. He knew from first hand experience what sort of trouble the humans could do when left unattended. The girl and her family in particular had a reputation of being the worst.

Yet his son continued with the demand to keep the human as his personal servant. When Shendu could no longer tolerate the debate he caved, "Very well. But know this Drago, should anything happen because of her you shall also be held responsible. Remove her from my sight."

Drago accepted this as a sour victory, the length to which his father had tried to deny him proved how little faith he had in his son. His grip near choking on her shirt Drago left the throne room with his prize in hand.

Jade didn't know what to make of everything that had just happened. One second she's clipping nasty Shendu toe nails, the next she's Drago's rag doll. A disgruntled look on her face she struggled for release, "I've got legs you know!" Drago glanced down at her as he dragged her along the floor. Her fear had dissipated throughout his argument with his father, a reaction he found amusing. It seemed she'd given up on caring on who won the debate.

Drago wasn't in a good mood, when he's not in a good mood someone suffers. Now that he had a personal servant why not direct his attitude towards her. "You will be allowed to walk on your own when I say you can. Be silent from now on." A grunt of frustration seemed to be an acknowledgement of his orders.

The walk through the grand halls of Shendu's palace increased Jade's frustration at her situation. It was going to take her forever to get anywhere without getting lost. All the dragons lurking about would make escaping even harder.

At the third (fourth?) right turn they walked by Jackie. Catching sight of Jade in Drago's hold nearly made him forget to bow in respect. He watched in dismay as they travelled on. Just before they turned another corner Jade flashed him a reassuring smile with a thumbs up, it did not do much to raise his spirits. It would have to be his job to tell Jade's parents what had happened to their daughter.

When they reached a flight of stairs Drago had let go of her shirt. She got half a sigh of relief out before Drago put her under his arm. The need to gripe was cut short by the expectant evil smirk on his face. The big green bully wanted her to speak so he could do something to her. _'You want to carry me around like a dead weight, then I'll be a dead weight' _All she had to do was go entirely limp and Drago noticed the difference. It unnerved her a bit when he laughed. Of course all of her 12 year old weight would feel like nothing to a guy pumping dragon blood through his body.

The stairs seemed to go on longer than the hallway. If the scales on his arm and claws didn't keep digging into her body she might have fallen asleep. In the end it was a good thing she didn't. At the very top of the stairs was Drago's chambers.

The doors were entirely black with red details throughout the stone creases. His signature flame symbol rested in the middle of both doors. Jade watched with interest as Drago placed his hand on the left flame then the right. The doors creaked open as they swung into the room. Disappointment warred with interest when they entered the room. The room itself was huge, about the same amount of space as two of Uncle's shops. The floor was covered in blood red tiles, some of them were scorched or had gouge marks. The walls were white with odd weapons for decoration. The interest came from the organized mess he had going. The clothes he'd worn were thrown into one corner of the room, which was right next to a pile of garbage where nothing was too far from the heap. Besides this one corner the rest of the place, the giant bed with black silk sheets not included, was in relative neatness. The one part that Jade found tempting was the balcony that looked over the rest of Shendu's domain.

"Starting today this will be your room as well. You'll sleep on the floor at the foot of the bed." Drago pointed a clawed finger to the bit of available space between the bed and wall. Which would be just enough for Jade to fit.

Jade gave Drago a dead pan expression, "Yippee. Want me to eat out of a bowl with my name on it and bark every once in a while too?" Drago smirked and Jade almost thought he actually wanted her to do those things. It took a second for her to realize she'd spoken when she wasn't supposed to.

For what felt like the thousandth time that day he picked her up off the floor. Walking over to the balcony he sighed, "You may not be a dog but it seems you need to be trained like one. This will be your only warning. If you ever do anything I don't want you to I will hang you from this balcony by your ankles. Got it?" Jade looked down to see a long drop beneath her feet, she opened her mouth to reply, closed it and nodded. "Good girl." If not for her hanging position she would have tried to kick him in the chin.

Backing up from the open space Drago scanned down Jade's uniform, "You'll need a new uniform to show your change in position. Hold still." The hand clutching Jade's shirt grew warm then scolding hot. Her blue and red uniform burst into flames, the order to hold still was ignored as she frantically beat down on her clothes to try and put out the fire.

Despite her efforts her clothes continued to burn, Drago rolled his eyes when Jade noticed that her uniform wasn't turning into ashes, instead they changed. The washed out blue and red darkened to black with red stitches. The material also had a newer material appearance. Jade could have sworn her shoes even felt more comfortable. The flames dispersed with a final burst on her chest and back where Drago's symbol appeared. Released to land on her feet Jade inspected the new appearance, _'I'll give him props for colour coordination.' _He walked around her once to admire his own handy work, "Much better. That just leaves one piece to deal with. Your first task is to memorize the path to this room. Go to the palace entrance then return. You'll keep doing this until you can get back here blind folded." He wasn't stupid, he knew she was going to try something while she was out of his sight. It was the only explanation as to why she gave him a big smile, bowed and ran out of the room.

When the door closed behind her he turned to the corner of his room not occupied by his clothes, "Follow her and report at the end of the day." His father wasn't the only dragon able to summon the shadow khaun. The one he'd just give orders to rose from the floor to bow then step back into the wall. While his new responsibility was out he would begin the preparations for her 'welcoming' gift. Drago couldn't wait to see her reaction to this. Summoning several more shadow khaun he got to work.

Jade ran through the halls with a focused eye on landmarks to help her navigate. She'd kept note of certain paintings and wall decorations during the trip to Drago's room, one of Uncle Jackie's lessons was to always pay attention to her surroundings. "Drago told me I had to memorize the path to his room, he didn't say I couldn't stop along the way to greet family members." Jade vaguely wondered what kind of person she would have been without her memories of all her adventures with Uncle Jackie.

"Aiyaa! Jade has become Drago's servant? You were supposed to take care of her! You are a terrible uncle!" Jade had to smile as she followed the sound of Uncle's cranky yelling.

Finding a large doorway she poked her head in just as Uncle gave Jackie the two finger swat, "One more thing! You will tell Jade's parents since you are the screw up that let it happen!"

"It wasn't all Jackie's fault Uncle." Jackie and Uncle turned to see Jade smiling in the doorway. Filled with relief they rushed over to hug her. "Sorry for making you worry Uncle Jackie, but I'm perfectly fine, see?" Jade twirled on one foot to show her un-brutalized body.

Uncle shook his head, "Not perfectly fine. You wear Drago's mark." He pointed to the flame mark on her clothing.

Confused she raised an eyebrow to ask, "So I'm Drago's errand girl, what's wrong with that?" She grew a bit concerned when Uncle and Jackie exchanged a worried glance.

Putting his hands on her shoulders Jackie gently told her, "Because you are Drago's personal servant you can never leave the palace unless Drago is with you."

"What? No way! You mean I can't go see mom or dad? But that's….I don't believe you. I have to see for myself!" Jade shook off Jackie's hands and ran out of the library with Jackie right behind her.

The doors out of the palace were wide open, no big dragons or shadow khaun anywhere to be seen. Putting on a burst of speed Jade ignored Jackie's calls, "Jade! Wait! You'll get hurt!" There was nothing there to hurt her so she continued.

The instant she stepped over the entry way her body was met with a barrier of electricity that reacted with the flame symbol on her clothes. Her entire body was charged with a pin pricking sensation that lasted a second, she was then bounced back from the door hard enough to knock Jackie over when he caught her. Jade watched as the electricity faded to give the door it's appearance of freedom. "That's so not fair! They can't do this to me! I'm just a kid." She didn't want to cry but she couldn't stop the tears. She was grateful it was her Uncle Jackie with her, Drago or Shendu would have just laughed.

Jackie hugged her tight as she sniffled, rubbing her back he tried to reassure her, "Don't worry Jade, both me and Uncle will be here for you. I won't always be in the same place but you can always find Uncle in the library."

Forcing back the rest of her tears was difficult, her nose was still running and now she was sure her eyes were red rimmed. "Thanks Uncle Jackie…Will you walk with me? Drago wants me to memorize the way to and from his room." Jade still needed to tell both uncles about the truth, she was sure they would help her bring down both Shendu and Drago once they knew they weren't supposed to be servants. At that moment it didn't feel safe to speak, a familiar tingling sensation in the back of her mind warned her that the walls had eyes and ears.

Jackie gave her a kind smile, "Of course Jade." He helped her stand and kept a hand on her back as they started back to Drago's room. As they walked he pointed out little markers made by other servants to help her find her way. She appreciated the help and comfort, yet the closer they got to Drago's room the angrier she got towards the demon she had to address as master.


	3. Chapter 3

******J: I know this chapter is pretty short much to your disappointment but I cut things off where it feels right, that and this chapter I guess is very minor when it comes to the entire plot. Well except for one lil detail that you'll probably pick out right away :)**

**Thanks to: Alana Fox and Org13fan :) Hope this fanfic keeps your attention for the long haul!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any JCA characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

An hour passed with her just walking and talking with Jackie, more than once the urge to tell him about the real world sat on the tip of her tongue. The sensation of being watched from an unseen stalker had her biting her tongue and building her frustration.

They had walked to and from Drago's room ten times when a gong echoed throughout the palace. They were half way to Drago's room at the time, Jackie frowned, "I have to go it's time for Master Shendu's evening snack. Please be careful around Master Drago, he's known to have a short temper." Jackie gave her another hug for comfort then too off to perform his duties.

On her own again Jade decided it was time to see Drago. She'd been ordered to memorize the hallways and now she knew them like the back of her hand. She dragged her feet the whole way and only reluctantly pushed open the doors. Drago stood on the balcony with his arms behind his back. When the door closed he turned around, "You have excellent timing Jade, I was just about to send for you." The warning came in the form of her name, the way he said it was just too drawn out.

Her weird sixth sense let her jump out of the way of the shadow khaun that rose from the floor to try and grab her. "I did what you wanted. What's with the khaun reinforcements?"

"I'm not taking any chances with you. Father says you're my responsibility so I'll make sure you can't cause me any disgrace." Drago watched Jade evade two more khauns. Impatient he went for her himself. Drago took a step forward immediately getting her attention, a set of hands reached up to hold her feet in place.

A second shadow khaun got behind her to hold her arms back so she couldn't break the hold on her feet. Servant girl or not Jade glared and growled at Drago. He reached her in three steps then took a seat with his legs crossed in front of her. _'He's in the perfect position for me to punch him in the face but I can't move! Today is TOTALLY unfair!' _She watched as Drago went into his pockets to pull out a vial filled with some kind of red concoction that she knew was a bad chi spell, as well as a short length of metal chain and a lock that required a key.

Drago poured the red spell mixture over the chain, it began to glow as Drago chanted words she couldn't understand. The chant turned the silver chain black, still chanting Drago reached forward which made Jade lean back. The khaun holding her arms pushed on her back to make her bow. Drago wrapped the chain around Jade's neck bringing the ends together in the front. The words to his chant altered in pitch and pace, the lock was put through both ends and clamped shut. Drago's chant came to it's end allowing him to sit back and watch as the large metal chain and lock shrank to conform to Jade's neck. It shrank until it fit as a snug choker, the red glow faded signifying the end of the spell.

The khauns let go of Jade at the same time she yanked, her hands went straight to her neck to pull on the black accessory, "You did not just put a collar on me."

"I did just put a collar on you and you're just going to have to deal with it. Now go get me a bowl of rice with meal worms and pepper." Drago waved a hand in dismissal while going to his bed.

Jade couldn't say anything she was so utterly furious. She was already repelled from the exit so what was the point of the collar? She would get back at him for this the only way she could think of, it was gross but he deserved it. "Don't even think of spitting in my food or you'll be spending the night upside down." Jade slammed the door on her way out as hard as she could.

Drago stared up at the ceiling counting down from ten. At zero he snapped his fingers, outside the door he heard a muffled, "WHOA!" 'THUD' "OW! THAT'S NOT COOL DRAGO!" He was definitely going to enjoy his new toy. Just from a simple action his servant would be dragged back to him. Whoever invented the retraction collar had a sense of humour Drago also shared.

Jade's forehead was still smarting from smacking the door by the time she got back with Drago's food. The temptation to throw it on his smug smiling face was strong and only the need for a somewhat warm place to sleep kept her from doing it. That and she'd been abused enough for one day. "Here." Drago took the tray and sniffed the bowl of rice, with a suspicious eye on Jade's face. He took a cautious bite to find it satisfactory and untainted.

As he dug in Jade went to the balcony to sit and sulk. The evening breeze felt good on her skin, especially the exposed areas that were bruising from all the man handling she'd endured thanks to Drago. "Did I say you could sit down?"

Being smart she flopped onto her back and told Drago in a dull voice, "There, now I'm not sitting." Drago snapped his fingers, the choker glowed and Jade was dragged across the floor to stop beneath Drago's feet. The empty rice bowl and tray were dropped onto her chest, "Take these back to the kitchen and bring me dessert."

'_This will be the last thing, he has to go to sleep. Then I'll search the room for clues to get rid of this collar.' _Keeping on the brink of positive thinking she left the room.

Her mood lightened a bit when she ran into Jackie in the kitchen. He couldn't remember how to fight but he knew how to pull a slight of hand to steal a couple of dumplings not filled with creepy crawlies. The choker and it's ability worried him, he didn't say he was worried but it showed in his expression.

Drago was half asleep when she came into the room with his honey rice cakes. The smell of the food roused him enough to accept the cakes and shove them into his mouth. That done he laid back down and went right to sleep.

By this point Jade didn't even want to think about going down ad up the stairs to return the dishes. The consequences of not bringing them back gave her enough energy to do it. Going down the stairs was easy, the female cook that stood six feet tall with muscular arms from lugging around Shendu's giant grubs took pity on her as she stumbled in and fed her a sweet cake. Jade blessed the cook named Hanna and used the sugar boosting to get back to the room. Drago didn't even budge when she opened and closed the doors. She tip toed to her little bit of space and sighed, _'I bet he planned on me being too tired to search, that's why HE just fell asleep so easily. He's the most evil demon here.' _Making yourself comfortable on a bare tile floor was difficult. She managed to fall asleep just as a familiar tingling sensation rose in the back of her mind.

The moment Jade fell asleep Drago opened his eyes. Sitting up he held out his hand for the written report on his servant's activities. The only interesting information was her confirmation on the palace barrier. The scroll was burnt to ash in his palm as he peered down at the eleven year old human. "If you thought today was hard, just wait until tomorrow Jade." A list of chores and meaningless tasks had Drago smiling while going to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>J: You may have noticed that I mentioned Jade having a sixth sense thing going on, I'm curious as to what you readers think I'm talking about. The reviewer that guesses the closest answer gets the proper explanation :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**J: Good news bad news time! Good news is that my first semester is over and I can write more YAY! Bad news is that this will be the last chapter for a while since I'm going to tackle my Naruto fanfiction that hasn't been touched in YEARS! Don't worry, it'll only be one chapter...but I can take forever with one chapter. So yes, enjoy this and I do apologize for the wait you will have to endure.**

**THANKS TO:**

**Jameygamer: **You were quite close, and I'm thinking it's cause of our conversations before hand lol.

**Unknown: **You know I actually forgot all about that episode...probably skipped it cause it's a filler "shrugs."

**Reader:** I'm thrilled that you love my fanfic :) And I have a plan for bringing in the other seven demons, first I need to memorize who is what demon -.- ahha**.**

**Alana Fox: **You were close, and huzzah for spiking your curiosity!

**Kms5665: **You were SPOT ON! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any JCA characters!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

Jade had endured many alarm clocks growing up, some of them easier to ignore than others. Being dragged across the floor then being hung upside down from a balcony took first place for being the worst. "Wakey wakey Jade. It's time for my breakfast."

Half asleep Jade didn't think before talking, "Ugh, you've got rank morning breathe. How about I get you your tooth brush first?" A feral growl was her warning a second before his flame breathe went for her face. A quick sit up saved her a terrible make over. Laughing nervously she asked in a nicer voice, "What would you like breakfast?"

"You're hanging from your ankles this afternoon." Drago's tone made it a personal promise.

The morning on a rough note already Jade went about getting Drago his food without complaint, even though Jade wanted to comment on whatever he ate for breakfast. When it came time for Drago to leave Jade had to follow.

Their first stop was the training yard. On the side lines Jade watched in rapture as Drago fought off one shadow khaun after another, the amount of brutality he used put a shiver down her spine. _'If he can fight like this then he was really just playing with me…Jerk…But why did he spare me?' _A hand on her chin in thought Jade paused in breathing when Drago stared straight at her then punched his fist through a shadow khaun's chest. _'He's still playing with me. I'm nothing but a time killer…Stupid jerk.' _Five shadow khaun rose from the ground and jumped onto Drago all at once. They had him down in one moment, in the next they were sent flying to dissipate upon contact with the walls. Even though shadow khaun weren't true living people Jade felt bad for them. "Oooh Jade. Would you like to spar with me? You look like you want to lose another fight."

'_Easy girl, take a deep breathe. Good, stay calm.' _"Thanks but no thanks." Jade was pleased to see that Drago wasn't impressed with this answer. He could just order her to fight him, which would not go over well, but that would make Drago seem like a poor loser.

Drago turned his back and snapped his fingers. Jade dug her heels in the ground to prevent herself from falling on her face as the choker dragged her to Drago. "I'm done here. I'm going into town, you will remain in the palace and clean my room for my return." She was with a different figure of authority but the situation was the same. Usually it would be Uncle Jackie telling her to stay somewhere safe while he went into danger. The big difference with this scenario was that Drago was making her stay behind as a form of cruelty. He had to know how she'd love to reassure her parents. He looked back over his shoulder daring her to object, he clearly knew this was torture for her. Gritting her teeth she bowed and left.

/

Back in Drago's room Jade got to work picking the place apart searching for anything that would get the choker off her neck. She stripped the bed and flipped the mattress. Grudgingly she remade the bed after then went to searching the floor by throwing everything onto the bed until the floor was spotless. Still finding nothing she took her frustrations out on the pile of clothes and clutter she'd put on the bed. The clothes she tied up into a dirty sheet to haul off to the wash pit later (Jackie had pointed it out during their walk) the clutter she did what she could to organize it. She'd never been given advice on how to store daggers or a claw sharpener or scale wax. The walls were more difficult with her lack of height. The bed helped her get to the wall it was pushed up against, on the wall was a gold ornament shaped as Shendu had been when trapped in stone. With a significant amount of effort she got it off the wall, the weight of the decoration nearly unbalanced her to fall off the bed. The spot it had been occupying on the wall didn't have a safe behind it as she'd hoped, all it had was an outline of dust in the shape of the decoration. She glared at the gold dragon muttering, " Thanks for more work. You could have showed me SOMETHING, I would have taken anything other than….Nothing? Hello, what is this?" As Jade put her face closer to the gold dragon to see if intimidation made it do something she noticed a small line on the dragon's tongue. Her pinky finger was just the right size to go in and push down on the tongue. She heard a 'click' and felt the edge of the entire decoration shift. "Cool, you're actually a secret box. Now what are you hiding for dear Master Drago?"

The top half of the gold dragon came off easily since it was half the weight of the whole thing. Inside were multiple neatly folded letters addressed to Drago. Unable to resist she picked up the first and unfolded it, her curiosity sky rocketed to find not letter but numbers and little symbols. "I've had a lot of firsts these past few days and this is my first time seeing a secret code. I bet Uncle will be able to help me crack it. I'll put you away for now, no need to risk getting caught before learning what secrets you hold." She refolded the letter, put it back in it's original spot then put the top half of the dragon back on. Before fighting with the decoration to get it on the wall she cleaned off the dust outline.

The room was cleaned, the laundry had been dragged to the wash pit where she met some nice girls in their teens, and now all Jade had to do was wait for Drago to back. She went to the balcony and looked down to see if there was any sign of Drago in the streets. Seeing nothing Jade decided it was her turn to get breakfast, Hanna had promised to save her some oatmeal. Smiling she took off for the kitchen just as a figure exited the city to enter the palace.

/ / /

Drago's tour of the city filled with dirty peasants had put him in a considerably good mood. As he had passed a certain house he didn't miss the hopeful then saddened faces of a couple, he memorized their faces for future use. The market center had nothing he couldn't get at the palace and the sight of the lowly humans bowing to him grew tiresome. Certain that Jade had had plenty of time to clean he returned to the palace.

Entering the main hallway Drago caught sight of black hair from the corner of his eye. Curious he went in the same direction. A few feet ahead Jade turned the corner that lead to the kitchen. "Let's see what my little servant is up to." He let Jade have a head start before continuing to the kitchen doorway that had no door. This was the servant passage for the late night trips. Another larger door was connected to the back halls so his father's large plates of food could be delivered quickly. Down the short flight of stairs Drago heard voices. Leaning against the doorway he listened to what they were saying.

"This oatmeal is great Hanna!"

"Slow down before you choke and die. Do you think I want to take blame for your death? You know what would happen? Drago would barbeque my behind for dinner, that is what would happen." This voice was older with a touch of accent to her words. Drago assumed this was the head chef Hanna.

"Tch, you don't have to worry about that. Drago enjoys treating me like dirt. He would probably find a way to bring me back to life just so he can hang me by my ankles. That's what I get to look forward to when he gets back." The delighted tone had left Jade's voice, Drago smiled.

The sound of objects, particularly pots and pans, accompanied Hanna's voice, "Well maybe if you gave him respect he would treat you less like dirt. I've never once heard you call him Master as you should, and the way you talk and think is enough to guess you're not quiet and obedient. When he gets back try bowing a little more and just calling him Master, or even Lord Drago." Drago snorted, even if Jade grovelled he wouldn't treat her any different. The only reason she was alive was for his amusement, when she no longer provided entertainment she would be given her original fate.

"We're talking about the demon child of Shendu. I bet the second I acted like a meek little girl Drago would throw me out the balcony window. Thanks for breakfast Hanna, you ever need anything I'm your girl." Drago moved from the doorway to be on the side of the door in a crouched position.

The second Jade's foot stepped into view he lunged to grab her ankle, "WHA! Uh..He he, welcome back?"

"Guess what time it is Jade." Jade's expression deflated as Drago's stretched into a sadistic grin.

Ten mintues later Jade found herself hanging upside down from the balcony, her ankles were strapped to the bars of the balcony. If she looked straight ahead it wasn't too unbearable. Drago leaned over the railing to smile down at Jade's red face, "The room looks great, you've earned yourself one minute less of hang time." Laughing he went back into the room to see if anything was out of place.

The blood rushing to her head was bringing on a nasty headache. It was beginning to dawn on Jade that bad guys had a thing for hanging her upside down. Reflecting on it she couldn't find an explanation as to why they did this. Her arms crossed to keep her shirt from going along with gravity Jade thought about what could be done. _'Singing or talking to myself is out of the question, Drago will just tell me to be quiet. There's no way I could nap, there aren't any games I could play. What am I supposed to do!' _Unable to think of anything Jade went with instinct and tried sitting up to untie herself. The strain of her own weight against gravity was too much for her muscles, "Ow, I forgot I even had those…Uncle Jackie did tell me it was important to keep up my training whenever I can." What Drago considered to be her punishment Jade now considered a chance to exercise in peace.

Drago saw nothing out of place that shouldn't have been moved. This did not add up with Jade's character, a human in her position would have found something he could catch her on. _'Maybe I just haven't looked in the right place.' _His eyes travelled to the golden dragon hanging on his wall. Jade was short but the bed would have given her just enough height to reach it. If the dust outline was gone then it was certain that Jade had removed it and possibly figure out the switch to open it.

His hands were reaching for it, just a millimetre away from taking hold of it 'knock, knock.' He stopped, his voice a vicious snarl he yelled, "Who is it and what do you want?"

The door opened and Chow the jester stepped into the room. Bowing as low as possible without kissing his toes he nervously answered, "The great Lord and Master wishes for you to join him for the noon meal. He also said not to forget to bring your new servant." The message delivered Chow ran out of the room while still in a bowing position.

Smoke rose from Drago's mouth, he had been very close to blasting the jester's head off. Unable to refuse his father's invite Drago had to leave inspection of his hiding spot for later. Going to the balcony he heard grunting and panting. Looking down he was amused to see Jade attempting to do a sit up. Her arms behind her head to help defy gravity. "Having fun?" His voice startled her making her abruptly drop back into a straight position. "You got lucky Shrimp, I've got a lunch date with my father meaning you have to come along. If you do anything, and I mean anything, to humiliate me you're going right back here after."

Untied and dropped onto the balcony Jade forced herself not to sigh, "Yes, Master Drago." Drago's back straightened a bit more at the use of his proper title in concerns to their relationship. Being called Master stirred the pleasant thought of one day owning his father's empire. His red eyes flicked to the gold dragon hanging on his wall as he left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>J: Just a quick shout out. In your reviews let me know how I'm doing with characters so far! I feel like I'm not even close to Jade's proper personality, or Drago's! GAH!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**J: Wow, it has been forever since I posted ANYTHING on this website. For a while I've been in a deep writing funk until I got inspired to start a new Transformers fanfiction. And just today I was feeling more inclined to try writing more for this. The first half of this chapter was written during my JCA kick, the last half might seem different in style due to how I've been writing my TF fanfic. Either way there's still hope for this one, no promises on another update soon though, sorry!**

**Thanks to:**

**Alana Fox, READER (anonymous), DevilDragon8, Takara410, Kateline CorDell, Twiphase, WolvenWindNinja, Saphireanime, Mr. Monk 100, Foreverellen, Madman42, Nightingale Heartz, Schwarzermand, LexiLopezi, KittyKat, Jessica Love1, Kirbygirl123, Mextakashi4life, XxShadowfangxX, Crystal Peak.**

**J:... I love you all SO much for reviewing, if I had known it would get this much attention I would have worked on it more, I'm sorry D: Will try and keep this thing alive but again no promises.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own JCA**

**P.S. I love all your advice about the character personalities and such, this chapter doesn't give me much to show Jade off more but there will be more defiance in the future :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

Jade hadn't explored the entire castle, following behind Drago to wherever this family lunch meeting was happening she took note of the different hallways and any servant markers to keep track in case she needed to come back to this place.

They went through a set of doors that were a bit nicer than most by closely resembling the entrance doors into the castle. The room they entered was smaller than Shendu's throne room and in the centre was a human sized stone table decorated with carved swirls along the edges and legs. At the head of the table was a smaller version of Shendu's throne, on the other end was a less decorated throne meant for Drago.

Shendu was nowhere to be seen which was fine with Jade. Drago's eyes lingered on his father's throne, a scowl twitched on his lips as he forced himself to sit in his chair across from the seat his father would take. Uncertain of what to do Jade hung back against the wall behind Drago. Staring at the table Jade had to wonder how this would work. The table was fine for Drago but Shendu could flatten it with his butt.

Clicking claws on stone was heard before Shendu entered the room. Jade blinked once, twice and rubbed her eyes. Shendu was human sized, he was still an ugly dragon wearing just a loincloth but he was now only a foot taller than Drago. _'Oh right, demon sorcerer duh.'_

Shendu said nothing to Drago and Drago said nothing in return. When Jade had been in the same room with both demons yesterday she'd been engrossed with keeping herself alive. Unthreatened she was feeling the tension made from the two tyrants. Once Shendu took his seat a gong rang throughout the castle, the doors had been left open allowing a stream of servants to enter carrying the gold plates and goblets the food would be placed on. Drago kept his eyes straight ahead in a dead lock stare with his father's red eyes. Jade nearly jumped when Shendu spoke, "I was informed that you went into the city earlier, what business did you have with my lowly subjects?"

"I had no particular reason, I was bored and restless nothing more." More servants entered to fill the goblets with a blood red substance that Jade hoped wasn't actually blood.

Shendu took a drink before speaking, "And yet you did not take your servant with you." Here Shendu's gaze moved to focus on Jade. Those red eyes without pupils put dread straight into her bone marrow. All he had to do was think about blasting her and those empty red eyes would light up from the pig talisman.

Drago snapped his fingers and Jade found herself next to Drago's seat. "As you can see there was no need to bring her with me. She can't do anything that I couldn't stop with a single snap of my fingers."

"I see no enchantment placed to stop her mouth from making noise, and the proof of any information she could give away remains on her wrist. I thought you were smarter than this Drago." Shendu made sure to point to Jade's wrist where her Melvin Moose wrist watch had gone unnoticed but apparently not forgotten.

The scowl that had twitched on Drago's lips morphed into a sneer. He held out his hand in front of Jade's face, knowing the consequences wouldn't be just a hanging Jade took off her beloved wrist watch and put it in Drago's hand. The watch burst into flames and melted into plastic and metal goo. "There that's been dealt with. And we have an understanding in concerns to her mouth. Is there anything else you want to complain about?"

Shendu's eyes narrowed, his son's temper was renown among the demons and at this time his temper was clouding his judgement on how he was supposed to talk. "Hold your tongue Drago or I will remove it. A collar is not complete control over your servant, especially a Chan, they have a nasty way of getting around things." Shendu did not miss Jade's attempts to not smirk by looking away and putting her hands behind her back. The child was arrogant and proud for her past accomplishments. His foolish son was ignoring and fueling this by treating her as a toy. _'All toys can be broken.' _"But this meeting was called for a different matter. Over the remainder of this month each of my brothers and sisters will be paying a visit, during their stay you will attend to them when they are not with me. I do not trust them to be on their own within my territory, you will report anything they do or say. Am I understood?"

It was not unusual for the other demons to visit their fellow demons; it was also not unusual for them to be untrusting of each other especially when it came to Shendu. He had gone behind their backs more than once so they had taken to checking in on him more than once a year to make sure he wasn't planning to take over their own territories. Drago had been their guide before, as the second in command of the castle it was only natural. From Jade's standing point she glimpsed an almost secretive twist to Drago's slight frown before he stood from his seat, "Fine I'll play host, they seem to enjoy my company more than yours anyways." Drago marched out of the room making Jade run to keep up with him.

When the door closed behind his son and the servant a shadow khaun rose from the floor, "And you will watch over my son during his time spent with my brothers and sisters." The shadow khaun sank back into the floor to pass along the orders.


End file.
